The Eight Sin (Partly Finnish, partly English)
by WithinDreamyEyes
Summary: Maybe I'll never write it to have an end but if you want to read a plot bunny & perhaps get an inspiration :) and please tell me how's my writing! :D (If some Finn wants to translate this all to English completely I'd be honored and in great gratitude).
1. Prologue preview

**This is my first fanfiction in here and I've barely written any stories in English so there may be some misspellings, if i won't get a beta. But I've really made a lot of efforts to get this story just the way I want it to be, the way it's supposed to be. Because I love Labyrinth and I want to be true to the characters.**

**I don't own any original characters or the movie and it's plot. They all belong to Jim Henson co.**

"_The girl moved slowly from the trees toward the middle of the glade,_

_where a pool__glimmered. She was concentrating. Each deliberate step took her nearer to her purpose. Her hands were open, and held slightly in front of her. The wind sighed again in the trees. It blew her cloak tightly against her slender figure, and rustled her hair around her wide-eyed face. Her lips were parted._

_"Give me the child," Sarah said, in a voice that was low, but firm with the courage her quest needed. She halted, her hands still held out. "Give me the child," she repeated. "Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the Goblin City, to take back the child you have stolen." She bit her lip and continued, "For my will is as strong as yours ... and my kingdom as great ..."_

_She closed her eyes tightly. Thunder rumbled. The owl blinked, once."_

_**-Sarah Williams, Labyrinth**_

_"Silhouetted against the stormy sky was a man. He wore a cloak, which swirled in the wind. She could see that his hair was shoulder-length and blond. Something glinted about his neck. More than that she could not see in the dim light._

_She said, "Uh ...," and cleared her throat. "Who are you?"_

_"Don't you know?" The man's voice was calm, almost kindly._

_Lightning traced the veins of the sky and lit up his face. He was not smiling, as one might smile on greeting a stranger, nor was his expression fierce. His eyes were fixed upon Sarah's with an intensity she found compelling. When he took a step toward her, into the light shining from the doorway, she did not retreat."_

_**-Jareth, The Goblin King, Labyrinth**_

_"You have no power over me."_

_"No!" Jareth screamed._

_"No!" the goblins exclaimed, astounded._

_A clock began to strike._

_Jareth tossed the crystal ball up into the air, where it hovered, a bubble. Sarah looked at it, and saw Jareth's face, distorted, on the shifting, iridescent surface. Gently, it drifted down toward her. She reached out fascinated fingers for it and, as she touched the bubble with her fingertips, it burst. Mist of water atoms floated down the air toward Jareth._

_But she saw that Jareth had disappeared. She heard his voice, for a last time, moaning, "Sarah ... Sarah …"_

_**Labyrinth(Novelization) by A.C.H. Smith**_

_Before you read on I'd like to mention a few things about what to except from this story._

_You may not find as much "fluff" from here as you may wish. As I mentioned I try to be true to the characters and not change them from what they are. I also want to make my own visions and story true._

_To me Jareth is not just a ravishing, misunderstood man. He does take the wished-away children to himself if they won't be able to get through his Labyrinth. Because that's the way it is. He's not a good man, he really is the villain, but that's not all there is to it. There's more to him than meets the eye. At least I have always thought so. Everything and everyone__have their__reasons._

_Life isn't always easy or simple, and this really is a cruel world. Most of the time it's all gray and painting everything black and white would be so much easier. Doing just that helped Sarah, but as she did so, she lied to herself. But on the other hand, if you don't live a lie, feel it, how can you know the truth? _

_Often occurs that truth hurts more. So much more. It hurts like hell._

_Without further explanations, keep on reading, if you dare. This road might run under__melancholic shadows but the small rays of light that sometimes shine at you through the dense branches of unwavering trees, will be all the more, bright._

_Prologue_

I looked out of the window, to the benighted sky. There were no stars at all. Just clouds. And the moon was hiding, rarely daring to show up behind the thick clouds. Sometimes I wished myself I could hide away, somewhere far, just like the moon. Just sometimes.

Cold wind was blowing gently in through the window. I closed my eyes and inhaled the air, feeling the fresh, thrilling smell of the night.

Soon I felt something other, too. That something flew against my face, lightly tickling my cheek. I opened my eyes and took it to my hand. It was a white feather that glimmered faintly in the very dim moonlight as I rolled it around in my fingers. Then I heard the wind rustling the leaves of trees onour yard. I looked up and noticed something unusual.

A big bunch of white feathers, swinging around in a swirl, just in front of my window. I looked around the yard. The trees were silent, sleeping. So was the wind elsewhere but in front of my window. The swirl just kept on moving.

Something was out of the common. I decided to take a closer look at those feathers. So I jumped out of the window on the second floor and landed up on the little roof of the first floor, wearing only my thin nightgown. Now the swirl was right in front of my eyes. I lifted up my hand, in which I still held the white feather. I reached it right in the middle of the swirl and the feathers kept on swirling, around my hand now. I let the white feather go and it joined the others. For a moment I watched as they kept on swinging round and round...

Soon I noticed that the swirling didn't go on the same trace but slowly starting to spin around me. The wind was humming in my ears. The feathers spun and spun and I couldn't see them clearly anymore – just a great mass of white color. And my head spun.

I had to close my eyes to stay up inside the swirl.

I took a few deep breaths and noticed that the humming was gone. When did that happen? I carefully opened my eyes and felt stunned when I saw something in front of me, something I thought I'd never see again.

The ballroom.

I tentatively walked a few steps ahead and noticed that I had heels on. And now, the white puffy dress was kind of hard to not notice, too. There was something familiar in them... Soon I came aware of the fact that I was _not_ alone.

As I took a look at my surroundings I noticed that the masked dancers watched my every move, whispering, mocking and laughing at me in a derisive way that felt strangely familiar. All around the room there were people with old-fashioned hair and costumes. Men didn't wear simple black dress coats, like usually at parties. Most of them wore some really unusual costumes. Women had Victorian-kind of dresses on, decorative wigs and fans made of feathers.

And that music. Although it had been a small eternity since I last heard that song, I recognized it. I still remembered some of the words, strangely enough. Hearing it again sent waves of shiver down my spine.

_As the pain sweeps through _

_makes no sense for you_

_every thrill he's done_

_wasn't too much fun at all._

_But I'll be there for you_

_as the world falls down..._

I really couldn't believe I was there, where I by all means of sense was. All the signs showed that it was all true, that I was again in that same ball inside of the dream-like bubble. I saw the bubble surrounding the space, smooth and round, as it reflected light in a very beautiful way. A bit like a crystal. It felt so real, all those dancers dancing in the room, all those white chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. I got the feeling that I should pinch myself. Just in case.

But I forgot to do so as I felt a slight pang in my heart, a message deep from my subconscious. First I didn't know what it was. Then something came up to my mind.

_Was there something I should look for?_

In the same moment my eyes caught something special, a grinning man in the crowd, looking at me. The man was standing in the back immobile in a glimmering blue coat, wearing a horned mask that covered his face. I couldn't move my eyes off of him, we were standing still as the other dancers moved to the dreamy music.

That man looked so unbelievably familiar. Somehow his presence seemed to be filled with arrogance and secrecy.

_I just wish he would take his mask off._

I started writing this story about two years ago. I wrote over 11 chapters of it in my native tongue, Finnish, and I intended to translate it all to English. Then our coputer went down and I lost all but the four first chapters and this part of the translation ( I had just started translating and all). Well, that's why I kind of lost the motivation and the "idea" of the story. I loved the story I made up of it in my head. Very twisty and mysterious but it had a lot of reason to it. I kind of went through some of my own emotions and questions in my life. This little text is nothing compered to all the writing and really tells nothing about the story. I'm still not sure what's the point in posting this in here, because I have lost my plotline, it has been too long. But still, maybe you could tell me if this prologue sparks some ideas in you? :)

+ I could download the next four chapters in Finnish? ::D But I doubt I have any Finnish readers, at least I've never met a Finnish Labyrinth fan. But maybe with a Google translator you can get something (god knows what xD) out of my sketches. So yeah.


	2. Prologue - FULL (in FINNISH)

First of all, I'm sorry but I don't have the time or the power within me to translate this little start to English anymore. But since I put so much effort and thought to writing these few chapters there are left here you go - yes, Finnish. This is the full prologue and there will be the first chapters up here also. Maybe you can figure it out with google translator, even though I know it sucks a lot. I hope I have at least one reader who's a Finn so that he might really figure something out.

Prologi:

Sarah katsoi ikkunasta ulos tummalle yötaivaalle, ihaillen tähtien loistoa ja vapautta. Joskus hän itsekin toivoi voivansa kadota kaukaisuuteen ja olemaan piilossa kunnes häntä tarvitaan, valaisemaan ihmisten elämää pimeyden hetkillä. Kylmä tuuli puhalsi lempeästi ikkunasta sisään. Sarah sulki silmänsä ja veti sisään ilmaa, tuntien yön jännittävän ja raikkaan tuoksun.

Pian Sarah tunsi jotain muutakin. Se jokin lensi vasten hänen kasvojaan, kutitteli kevyesti poskea. Hän avasi silmänsä ja otti sen käteensä. Se oli valkoinen sulka, joka kiilsi hailakasti kuunvalossa Sarahin pyöritellessä sitä sormissaan. Puiden lehdet kahahtivat. Sarah katsoi ylös ja huomasi jotain erikoista. Suuri pyörteessä pyörivien valkoisten sulkien joukko liikehti aivan hänen ikkunansa edessä. Tuuli vaikutti tosin muuten niin tyyneltä hyvin tyyneltä, että moisen ei pitäisi olla mahdollista.

Sarah päätti ottaa selvää noista sulista. Hän hypähti ulos toisessa kerroksessa sijaitsevan huoneensa ikkunasta ja päätyi seisomaan välikatolle, ohut yöpaita päällään. Nyt pyörre oli aivan hänen silmiensä edessä. Sarah nosti kättään, jossa hän yhä piteli valkoista sulkaa niin, että se ylsi keskelle pyörrettä. Sulat jatkoivat rataansa pyörien Sarahin käden ympärillä. Hän päästi kädestään irti sulan, joka oli aiemmin lentänyt hänen poskelleen. Sulka yhtyi muiden sulkien pyöreeseen. Sarah katseli hetken kun sulat kieppuivat samaa rataa.

Pian hän kuitenkin huomasi, ettei pyöriminen jatkunutkaan enään saman kiertoradan mukaan, vaan hiljalleen sulat alkoivat pyöriä hänen ympärillään ja tuuli alkoi humista hänen korvissaan. Sulat pyörivät ja pyörivät, eikä Sarah enää pystynyt erottamaan niitä toisistaan tuossa häntä ympäröivässä valkoisessa sulkamassassa. Pään Huimaus yltyi vauhdin myötä.

Sarahin oli suljettava silmänsä pysyäkseen jotakuinkin pystyssä pyörteen sisällä. Hän hengitti syvään muutaman kerran ja huomasi, että humina oli lakannut. Missä vaiheessa se oli tapahtunut? Sarah raotti varovasti silmiään ja hämmästyi suuresti nähdessään silmiensä edessä jotain, mitä ei uskonut enää koskaan näkevänsä. Tanssiaishuoneen.

Hän käveli varovasti muutaman askeleen eteenpäin ja huomasi jalassaan olevat korkokengät. Ja valkoista pallomaista mekkoa oli myös vaikea olla huomaamatta. Ne näyttivät niin tutuilta... Pian hän alkoi myös tiedostamaan, ettei ollut huoneessa yksin. Katsoessaan ympärilleen hän huomasi naamioita käyttävien tanssijoiden seuraavan katseillaan hänen jokaista liikettään, kuiskien, ilkkuen ja naurahdellen hänelle tutun pilkallisesti, heidän tanssiessaan ympäri salia. Joka puolella hämärää salia oli ihmisiä vanhanaikaisin hiuksin ja asuin - miehet eivät käyttäneet frakkia, kuten yleensä vaan pukivat mitä erikoisempia naamiaisasuja. Naisilla oli yllään viktoriaanisia mekkoja, koristeellisia peruukkeja ja suuria sulista tehtyjä viuhkoja.

Ja tuo musiikki. Vaikka viime kerrasta, kun Sarah kuuli sen, oli kulunut pieni ikuisuus, Sarah tunnisti tuon kappaleen ja sen sanat. Sen kuuleminen lähetti kylmänväreiden aaltoja alas Sarahin selkää.

As the pain sweeps through

makes no sense for you

every thrill he's done

wasn't too much fun at all.

But I'll be there for you

as the world falls down...

Sarah ei voinut uskoa todella olevansa siellä missä järkensä mukaan oli. Silti kaikki merkit viittasivat siihen, että hän todella oli taas, noissa samoissa tanssijaisissa unenomaisen kuplan sisällä. Hän näki pyöreän ja sileän valoa kauniisti ympäristöön heijastavan kuplan, joka ympäröi tilaa. Kaikki tuntui niin todelliselta, tuo katosta riippuvien kynttilöiden valaisesema huone tanssijoineen, että hän oli aikeissa nipistää itseään varmistukseksi. Kuitenkaan Sarah ei sitä tehnyt, sillä yhtäkkiä hänen sydäntään vihlaisi jokin alitajunnassa piileskelevä. Hän oli unohtanut jotain, mitä hänen tuli etsiä. Oliko jotain mitä hänen olisi pitänyt löytää?

Samassa Sarahin katse osui johonkin erityiseen virnuilevien tanssijoiden joukossa. Mies, joka seisoi takaseinustalla aivan hievahtamatta sinisessä kimmeltävässä takissa, sarvikas naamio kasvojensa edessä. Sarah ei voinut irroittaa katsettaan tuosta hiljaisesta miehestä, muiden tanssijoiden liikkuessa unenomaisen musiikin tahdissa.

Tuo mies näytti niin uskomattoman tutulta ja hänen läsnäolonsa huokui tutun tuntuista ylevyyttä ja salaperäisyyttä. Kumpa hän vain ottaisi naamionsa pois, Sarah huomasi toivansa ja alkoi huomaamattaan kävelemään kohti tuota miesta, halki tuuppivien tanssiparien joukon, rikkomatta koskaan katsekontaktia hänen kanssaan. Pian Sarah oli vain parin jalan päässä hänestä, huomaten vasta silloin kulkeneensa tiedostomattomasti salin poikki miehen eteen ja pelästyi omaa toimintaansa.

Vielä hetkeksi hän jäi katsomaan ihmeissään naamiopäistä miestä, kenties varmistaakseen, ettei mies ollut aikeissa tehdä mitään. Mies ei edelleenkään hievahtanut, seisoi vain paikoillaan. Sarah käännähti ja oli aikeissa lähteä kulkemaan poispäin tuosta salamyhkäisen hiljaisesta miehestä, mutta sillä hetkellä hän tunsi jonkun ottaneen häntä tiukasti kädestä kiinni. Hän kääntyi katsomaan.

Mies sinisessä takissaan oli laskenut alas naamionsa ja puristi nyt Sarahin kättä lujasti, kuin peläten, että hän haihtuisi ilmaan millä hetkellä tahansa. Nyt hän ei enää arvaillut kuka mies voisi olla. Sen täytyi olla hän. Ja hänen kasvonsa olivat lukemattomat ja totiset, mutta hänen kummatkin silmänsä, toinen sininen ja toinen vihreä, näyttivät siltä, että niiden kylmyydessä piili tuntematonta surua.

"Tämä ei ole totta. Sinua ei ole olemassa. Minä tiedän sen, olen aivan varma, että tämä on vain unta." Sarah kuiskasi itselleen hiljaa, mutta huomasi miehen kuulleen nuo sanat, sillä hän sai vastaukseksi intensiivisen katseen. Hän näki miehen hienostuneen suun avautuvan, ikään kuin hän olisi aikeissa sanoa jotain.

Sarah huomasi puristavansa kädessään jotain, jonka hän yhtäkkiä, kuin refleksistä, iski mieheen edessään. Miehen silmät laajenivat järkytyksestä ja Sarah ymmärsi vasta nyt mitä oli tehnyt. Hän oli iskenyt puukon tuon miehen rintaan. Punainen veri valui läpi hänen kauniiden vaatteidensa.

"Sarah..."

"Jareth." Sarah sanoi pelästyneenä, kuultuaan miehen hiljaisen äänen kantautuvan korviinsa.

"Sarah..."

"Sarah, herää!"

Joku huusi hänen korvansa juuressa.

"Sinun herätyskellosi ei herättänyt meitä ajallaan, siinä on varmasti jotain vialla! Onneksi minä satuin heräämään juuri äskettäin, sillä meillä alkaa olemaan kiire..."

"...Anna minun nukkua vielä hetki, Julie."

"Ei tule kuuloonkaan! Nouse ylös. En herätä sinua toista kertaa - en ole äitisi", Sarahin huonekaveri Julie huokaisi närkästyneenä.

Sarah nousi vastahakoisesti ylös ja venytteli hetken, täyttäen mielensä hetkeksi unen tapahtumilla. Tätä unta hän haalisi erityisesti, sillä se oli todentuntuisimpia vuosiin. Hän oli ihmeissään, että vielä lähes kolmen vuoden jälkeen siitä, kun hän oli uneksinut matkastaan Labyrinthissa, hän näki joskus vieläkin siitä niin yksityiskohtaisia unia. Tietenkään hän ei matkaansa tahtonut koskaan unohtaa, sillä hän halusi monestakin syystä säilyttää siitä... muistoja. Olihan se kuitenkin tärkeä riitti kohti Sarahin aikuistumista ja auttoi häntä näkemään itsesä ja elämänsä uudella tavalla. Mutta silti se oli vain mielikuvitusmatka.

Sarah oli varma siitä.

"Sarah?" Sarah kuuli Julien kiussoittelevan sävyn saaneen äänen kantautuvan vessasta.

"Mmmh?"

"Kuka on Jareth? Huokaisit hänen nimensä äsken, ennen kuin heräsit." Julie kiusoitteli.

Sarah tunsi hermostuvansa, osaamatta oikein keksiä itselleen järkevää syytä. Pian hän onnistui keksimään järkeenkäyvän vastauksen ystävälleen.

"Ai jaa? Ehkä se vain liittyi jotenkin näkemääni uneen. Eikä uniaan voi koskaan hallita, tiedäthän sinä sen."


	3. Chapter 1

_Luku 1_

_Sarahin näkökulma:_

Joskus tuntui, että Collegen käynti oli yhtä tuskaa. Tänään en antanut kuitenkaan moisen ajattelun pilata päivääni, sillä tänään oli luvassa teatteritunteja - viikon ehdottomasti ihanimmat tunnit.

Kävelin ulos oppilasasuntolan ulko-ovesta viileään marraskuiseen ilmaan. Tuuli puhalsi harvinaisen vimmatusti ja leikitteli hiuksillani minun kiiruhtaessani kohti Collegea. Tällaisella ilmalla voisi toki hyvä olla käyttää autoa, mutta tuntui haaskaukselta tuhlata bensaa näin lyhyeen matkaan kun voisin kerran nauttia raittiista ilmasta.

Sää kuitenkaan ei ollut kovinkaan nautinnollinen, se muistutti pahasti vuoden takaisia erikoisen rajuja myöhäis-syksyn myrskyjä. Eräänä noista päivistä miltei jäin kaatuvan puun alle. Oli parista askeleesta kiinni, etten päätynyt murskaksi. Värisin muistellessani tuota päivää. Tai ehkä vinha tuuli sai minut värisemään, en ollut aivan varma. Mieleeni tuli vielä yksi seikka tuosta päivästä - jokin takaani kuulunut ääni oli kiinnittänyt huomioni. Kenties oli juuri tuon äänen ansiota, että vielä harpoin täällä, isossa vihreässä syystakissani, vastatuuleen.

Viimein kuitenkin selvisin koululle hengissä ja vieläpä ehdin ajoissa äidinkielen tunneille. Päivä kului tunneilla tavalliseen tapaan, vain samaa vanhaa teoriaa, joten vaihtelin lappuja ystäväni Claricen kanssa. Clarice oli yksi niistä ihmisistä, johon pystyi aina luottamaan. Hän ei ollut mitenkään ärsyttävän tekopyhä tai mitään sen tapaista, mutta oli yleisesti aina hyvin ymmärtäväinen ja ystävällinen. Siksi pidin erityisesti tästä tummahiuksisesta, -ihoisesta ja sinisilmäisestä nuoresta naisesta - jos kerroin hänelle jotain, pystyin luottamaan siihen, että hän myös piti sen. Hän tunsikin minut hyvin, muttei kuitenkaan paljoa sen paremmin kuin vaalea ja tempperamenttinen Julie, joka oli kämppikseni ja toinen läheisimmistä ystävistäni.

Olihan Claricella huonot puolensakin, kuten taipumus ylireagointiin ja dramaattisuuteen. Mutta en itsekään ollut mikään täydellisyyden perikuva. Kaukana siitä, mutta yritin parhaani.

Lappujenvaihdossamme sain tietää siitä, kuinka Claricen poikaystävä oli eilen, Claricen syntymäpäivänä, vienyt Claricen syömään ja mitä sen jälkeen tapahtui (ei onneksi kuitenkaan liian yksityiskohtaisesti). Pelkästään hänen silmiensä kiillostakin oli melko helppo päätellä, mitä eilen oli tapahtunut. Itse asiassa myhäilin itsekseni salaa tyytyväisenä, sillä oli periaatteessa minun ideani saattaa yhteen Clarice hänen poikaystävänsä Kylen kanssa. Sain nimittäin idean tuplatreffeistä, kun eräänä päivänä olin sopinut lähteä elokuviin ystäväni Jonathanin kanssa ja olin vahingossa sopinut myös viettäväni illan Claricen kanssa.

Sain tilanteen korjattua siten, että sovin Jonathanin kanssa tapaavani hänet elokuvateatterissa ja ottavani Claricen mukaan. Hän itse otti mukaan hyvän ystävänsä Kylen ja ystäviemme kemiat synkkasivat. Lempeä Clarice ja älykäs ja musiikillinen Kyle sopivat yhteen kuin avain ja lukko. Jotkut sattuivat olemaan niin onnekkaita, että he löytävät aivan yllättäen jonkun jota rakastaa. Tuntui, että yleisestikin meidän Collegessamme samalla aallonpituudella olevat ihmiset löysivät usein toisensa. Monet seurustelivat ja joskus opettajatkin joutuivat puuttumaan oppilaisen kuherteluun sopimattomilla hetkillä.

Minä tai Julie emme kuuluneet noihin kyyhkyläisiin. Julie usein haikaili minulle nähdessään pariskuntia ja valitti, ettei koskaan löydä ketään. Tosiasiassa hän ei oikein kelpuuttanut ketään, hän kävi kyllä usein treffeillä. Julie halusi usein järjestää minulle sokkotreffejä, yleensä jossain romanttisissa kynttilöin valaistuissa ravintoloissa. Treffit eivät yleensä päättyneet kovinkaan romanttisissa tunnelmissa, parhaassa tapauksessa suudelmaan, jonka jälkeen olen todennut etten tunne mitään. Julie kerran tokaisi minulle ärsyyntyneenä taas epäonnistuneista treffeistäni, että tulin varmastikin jostain ulkoavaruudesta, kun en tunne intohimoa muita ihmisiä kohtaan. Tuollaisina hetkinä Julie todella kävi hermojeni päälle, mutta yleensä hän oli hauskaa seuraa ja tunnollinen huonekaveri. Karu totuus oli se, etten helposti lämmennyt miehille, jotka ovat täynnä itseään ja pitävät itsestäänselvyytenä, että nainen pitää heistä ja tahtoo heidät.

Lisäksi olin oppinut tahtovani olla varma itsestäni ja siitä, mitä elämältäni haluan, ennen kuin teen jotain, missä en todella ole mukana täydellä sydämelläni. En vieläkään ollut varma siitä mitä halusin elämältäni... Olin melko kadoksissa, vaikka nyt olinkin pitkän harkinnan jälkeen valinnut sen, mitä opiskelisin ja toivonut valitsevani oikein. Silti heräsin ajoittain öisin tunteeseen, että minulta puuttui jotain. Että pian kadottaisin jotain, kentien menettäisin koko elämäni. Jotain yhtä merkityksellistä. Tuo tunne kaiversi sisintäni, tuntui ajoittain, että elämäni vain kuluisi ja kulkisi eteenpäin, ilman mitään määränpäätä ja minä jäisin kiinni jonnekin kaukaiseen menneisyyteen.

Minulla ei periaatteessa ollut mitään vialla, omistin ystäviä, perheen, johon kuuluin minä, Toby, Karen ja isä - äitiäni en enää oikein laskenut perheeksi, sillä hän ei alun perinkään ollut huolehtimassa minusta, niin kuin isä ja Karen. Aloin ymmärtää sen vasta sen jälkeen, kun uneksin matkastani Labyrinthissa, aivan niinkuin ymmärsin uudella tavalla silloin monta muutakin asiaa. Joskus kuitenkin tarrauduin uniini, hukuttaudauin niihin, kun todellisuudesta oli ilo poissa ja elämäni tuntui pieneltä ja suunnattomalta suuressa maailmassa.

Uskoin aina matkani jälkeen, että unet yrittävät kertoa sinulle asioista, joita tunnen alitajunnassasi ja auttaa sinua ymmärtämään asioita. Jonathan ei oikein pitänyt ajatuksesta, kun kerroin siitä hänelle. Usein hän huomautteli leikkisästi "Palaa maan pinnalle, Sarah" nähdessään minun hymysuin hukuttautuvan omaan ajatusten- ja ideoiden maailmaani. Hän piti tuota ideaa hölmönä taikauskona, josta ei juuri ole muuta kuin harmia. Mutta sain tietää Julielta mitä Jonah todella kuvittelee minusta: haaveilen muista miehistä kun olen omissa ajatuksissani.

Kun kävelin näissä mietteissä ruokalaan valkoisten tiilten reunustamaa käytävää pitkin, alitajuntani piipitti hiljaista vastalausetta edelliseen mietteeseeni. Jonathan oli oikeassa. Minä kyllä haaveilin eräästä miehestä. Joskus näin häestä unia öisin. Mutta hän ei ollut todellinen.

"Muut taitavat odottaa sinua jo", Clarice rikkoi hiljaisuuden ja nyökkäsi päällään kohti erästä pöytää. En edes ollut huomannut hänen kävelleen minun vieressäni saatika sitä, että olimme jo sisällä ruokalassa ja minä olin jämähtänyt paikalleen ruokajonossa. "Niin joo", minä vastasin ja katsoin pöytään, jossa Jonah istui Julien, Ebonyn, Kylen ja Ianin kanssa. Hän vilkutti minulle hymyillen varovasti. Kiiruhdin eteenpäin jonossa, jossa närkäsyneet takana jonottavat oppilaat jo mutisivat närkästyneenä, kuinka ei voi yhdeltä henkilöltä kestää noin kauaa ottaa ruokaa. Nappasin nopeasti itselleni sämpylän ja kiiruhdin kassalle.

Istuuduin ystävieni kanssa pyöreän pöytämme ympärille. Vaaleahiuksinen Jonah katsoi minuun hymyillen vienosti ja sitten pojat jatkoivat keskustelua jostain uudesta toimintaelokuvasta. Tytöt taas kyselivät minulta kuulumisiani ja ihmettelivät sitä, kuinka pystyn kuluttamaan sämpylän valitsemiseen puoli minuuttia aikaa. Minä vain hymähtelin myöntäillen ja valittelin sitä kuinka uudet ruokalajit tekevät valinnan vaikeammaksi ja...

"Hei kaikki, muistatteko muuten mitä erityistä huomisessa on?" Julie kysyi koppavalla äänellään, painottaen vahvasti ääntään. Jonathan hymähti kysyvästi ja katsoi vihreillä silmillään Julieta, hajamielisen näköisenä.

Kaikki, itseni mukaanlukien, kääntyivät katsomaan häntä. Minulla oli vahva tunne, että tiesin, mitä erityistä huomisessa on. Hyvin vahva.

"Uhmm... jalkapallopeli?" . tarjosi.

"Sinä olet toivoton tapaus." Ebony huokaisi pettyneenä. "Huomenna Sarah täyttää 19 vuotta."

"Tietenkin, muistin kyllä koko ajan. Minä vain pelleilin!" hän naurahti veijarimaisesti ja tökkäsi minua leikkisästi mahaan. Niin varmaan.

"No eipä sillä nyt kovin kummoista merkitystä ole." Minä tokaisin ja pyöritin silmiäni. En oikeasti olisi itsekään varmaan muistanut syntymäpäiviäni, ellei Karen olisi eilen soittanut minulle sopiakseen syntymäpäivälounaasta. Karen välttämättä halusi, että lähden lounaalle hänen, Tobyn ja isän kanssa ja tietysti ottaisin jonkun ystävistäni mukaan. Tällä ystävällä he tarkoittivat Jonahia, sillä hän oli muuttanut paikkakunnalle opiskelemaan vasta tänä syksynä ja siksi vanhempani eivät olleet vielä tutustuneet häneen, toisin kuin Julieen, Ebonyyn, Clariceen, Ianiin ja Kyleen, sillä he viettivät meillä uutta vuotta viime vuonna. Karen oli siksi hyvin utelias tästä nuorukaisesta ja toivoi että olisin viimein alkanut seurustelemaan. Pystyin vain kuvittelemaan ne kaikki ihanat kysymykset, joita hän ja isä esittäisivät Jonathanillelle. Hauskaa oli siis luvassa.

"Meidän pikku Sarah kasvaa viimein isoksi tytöksi", Ian huokaisi mukamas kovinkin haikeana ja hyökkäsi sekoittamaan hiuksiani, niin että ne olivat naurettavan pöyheät, tuoden mieleeni monina kerroksina roikkuvat puun oksat.

"Sinä olet_ sangen oivallinen ääliö_. Olet aina ollut - esikoulusta asti - ja tulet varmasti aina olemaankin" Minä totesin hampaat irvessä irtauduttuani Ianin vahvojen käsien puristuksesta. Olinko tosiaan tuntenut tuon villin, ilkikurisen ja tummanpuhuvan kundin siitä lähtien? Mitenköhän olen selvinnyt hengissä näin pitkään.

"No mutta kiitos tuhannesti, kultaseni", Ian virnisti. Muut ystäväni naurahtivat tai hymyilivät, paitsi Ebony, joka pyöritti silmiään meidän lapselliselle käytöksellemme. Ebony oli vuoden meitä muita vanhempi ja ehkä hieman muita ikäisiämme aikuisempi tavoiltaan. Hän joutui ottamaan paljon vastuuta harteilleen hänen äitinsä kuoltua Ebonyn ollessa vain 9-vuotias ja elämään yksin isänsa ja kahden pikkusisaruksensa kanssa. Vaikka hän tulikin taloudellisesti huonommasta perheestä, tyttö oli hyvin älykäs ja myös kaunis, vaikka arkinen ulkonäkö ja silmälasit eivät aina edustaneetkaan riittävästi hänen kauniita kasvojaan.

"Olisi ihana jatkaa tätä rakentavaa keskusteluamme, mutta aika rientää ja minun pitää lähteä, ennen kuin myöhästyn seuraavalta tunnilta." Kyle ilmoitti tavanomaisen rauhallisella äänellään, tarkisteltuaan kelloaan ja nousi pöydästä, piristäen Claricea pikaisella suudelmalla ja rientäen pois paikalta. Ilmoitin sekalaiselle joukkiolleni, että minunkin tuli jo rientää, sillä kävisin naistenhuoneessa pikaisesti ennen teatteritunteja. Muut nyökkäilivät ja hymisivät, jatkaen keskustelua jostain, mitä en enää ehtinyt kuulemaan.


	4. Chapter 2

_Luku 2_

Sarahin kytkiessä valot päälle huoneeseen, pimeydestä välähti esiin pieni, mutta siisti opiskelija-asunto. Kaksi petaamatonta sänkyä hämärästi valaistussa päähuoneessa, joka oli maalattu beige-valkoiseksi. Sänkyjen välissä oli kaksi yöpöytää ja kaksi melko suurta ikkunaa, joista ei kajastanut valoa juuri yhtään pilvisen sään vuoksi. Asunnossa oli myös melko paljon säilytystilaa, pienehkö keittiö, kylpyhuone ja vaatehuone. Sarah ei olisi voinut pyytä parempaa asuntoa. Se sopi hänelle hienosti.

Joskus hän tosin kaipasi vanhan kotinsa suuruutta ja asukkaita. Onneksi hänellä oli sinne vapaa pääsy milloin vain. Oikeastaan hänen isänsä, Karen ja Toby vannottivat, että hän tulisi käymään viikonloppuisin, aina kun vain oli mahdollista.

Sarah heitti laukkunsa jonnekkin päin lattiaa ja heittäytyi itse väsähtäneenä pehmeälle sängylleen rentouttaen itsensä hetkeksi, sulkien silmänsä ja vaipuen ajatuksiinsa. Teatteritunnit olivat mahtavat taas kerran, vaikka haaste, joka ryhmälle oli asetettu oli kova ja sen eteen joutui myös tekemään kovasti töitä. Colleen teatteriryhmä nimittäin voitti viime lukuvuonna melko ison tason kilpailun, johon osallistui monia yliopistoja kautta maan. Kilpailu oli tasainen ja moni oli erittäin yllättynyt siitä, että juuri tämä koulu voitti. Teatteriryhmä täällä oli kuitenkin monilahjakas ja niin kovaa luokkaa, että voitto alkoi tuntua Sarahistakin mahdolliselta jo kilpailun alkumetreillä. Voitosta ryhmä sai palkinnoksi shekin, jonka tarkoituksena oli käyttää se isomman tason näytelmän kehittelemiseen.

Aihetta näytelmälle mietittiin pitkään ja hartaasti, mutta lopulta päädyttiin yhteen tunnetuimmista näytelmistä, ja myös haastavimmista. _Oopperan kummitukseen. _Sarah oli aivan täpinöissää kuullessaan päätöksestä, sillä hän oli rakastanut tuota teosta siitä asti kun luki sen alakoulu-aikoina kirjana. Se oli yksi niistä teoksista, joista lähti liikkeelle hänen innostuksensa kirjallisuuteen ja näytelmiin. Siinä vaiheessa kun rooleja näytelmään valittiin Sarah tunsi taas kerran halun nipistää itseään. He todella aikoivat toteuttaa tämän hullun, mahtavan idean!

Näyttelemistä Sarah oli harrastanut jo monta vuotta. Jo pienenä hän oli innosunut näyttelemisestä, pitihän hän näyttelijänä työskentelevää äitiään suurena esikuvanaan. Sarah oli myös laulanut muttaman vuoden, innostuttuaan High Schoolissa ollessaan kuorosta ja hänen silloinen opettaja kehui hänen laulutaitoaan. Silloin Sarah kuitenkin vain ravisteli päätään ja vaatimattomana vähätteli taitojaan. Nyt kun Christinen näyttelijää valittiin ja Julieta, joka oli aivan upea laulaja, ei valittukaan näyttelemään Christineä laulukokeidenkaan jälkeen vaan hänet, Sarah alkoi uskoa, että ehkä hän olikin musiikillisesti lahjakkaampi kuin luulikaan.

Luokan musikaaliset ja lahjakkaat oppilaat mahdollistivat musikaalin helpon toteutumisen. Roolivalinnat eivät olleet aivan helppoja, mutta lopulta päädyttiin kolmen pääroolin osalta siihen, että Sarah näytteli Christineä, Jonathan Raoulia ja Kyle Phantomia. Kyle oli melko arvattava valinta Phantomiksi, sillä hän todella oli musikaalinen lahjakkuus. Kyle pystyi soittamaan taidokkaasti monia eri soittimia ja laulamaan. Hänen vanhempansa laittoivat hänet jo aivan pienenä poikana soittamaan pianoa ja laulamaan, huomattuaan hänen lahjakkuutensa. Raoulin roolin valinta ei enää ollut niin helppo, mutta lopulta todettiin, että Jonathanin ulkonäkö ja laulutaito tekevät hänestä täydellisen Raoulin.

Luokka oli harjoitellut näytelmää viime keväästä tähän syksyyn ja pian, joulun saapuessa, se olisi määrä esittää. Sarah ja muu ryhmä osasivat jo repliikkinsä ulkoa ja harjotuksissa edistyttiin joka kerta huimasti. Kun vielä kaupungin nuorten muusikoiden orkesterikin osallistuu, Sarah oli varma, että näytelmästä olisi tulossa mahtava.

Hän kuunteli vielä hetken tuulen ääni, kun se ravisutti ikkunan takana kasvavan koivun oksia ja koitti pysyä rentoutuneena. Hän ei siinä kuitenkaan onnistunut, kun sisäinen ääni nipotti siitä, kuinka paljon oli vielä keskeneräisiä töitä ja kuinka aika pitäisi käyttää hyväksi. Pian hän alkoi raottamaan hitaasti silmiään ja keräsi voimansa seuraavaa tehtävää varten. Läksyjä.

Myöhemmin illalla, kun läksyt oli tehty ja Sarah alkoi lukemaan kirjaa _"Taru Sormusten Herrasta" _odottaessaan Julien paluuta - ilmeisesti treffeiltä, sillä sen tapaista hän oli kuullut Claricelta – hän ei enää kyennyt pitämään silmäluomiaan auki. Silloin hän sulki silmänsä ja antoi unen hämäryyden vallata mielensä.

Sinä yönä hän ei nähnyt unia. Ei ainakaan mitään sellaisia, jotka olisivat niin merktyksellisiä, ettei hän niitä pystyisi hyvin mielin unohtamaan seuraavana aamuna.

Seuraavan aamun herätys ei ollut edistystä edellisestä aamusta. Pikemminkin tavat, joillaa Sarah herätettiin olivat jokainen entistä kovaäänisempiä. Kun hän raotti silmiään, hän näki jotain, mikä sai hänet kiljahtamaan nolostuttavan tyttömäisen kiljahduksen. Kolme silmäparia. Tuijottamassa häntä.

Ja kolme hänen nauravaa ystäväänsä. Ja kaiken kukkuraksi hänellä oli päällään vain alushousut ja iso harmaa T-paita.

"Hyvää syntymäpäivää Sarah!" kaikki kova-äänisesti toivottivat ja tyrkkäsivät lahjapaketit Sarahin syliin. Hän ei oikein aluksi osannut sanoa mitään, mutta sai taas pian avattua suunsa. "Kiitos...mutta ensi kerralla kun järjestätte minulle tällaisen herätyksen, varoittakaa ajoissa."

"No mitkä yllätysjuhlat olisivat sellaiset, joista kerrotaan etuajassa!" Jonathan sanoi.

"Niin ja kuinka monta kertaa täytät 19 vuotta, Sarah kulta!" Julie selitti innoissaan ja puhalsi keltaiseen juhla-pilliin, joka päästi ilmoille kimeän vingahduksen. "Näitä ei kyllä juhliksi voida vielä nimittää, kun meitä on vain neljä ja kello 7 aamulla ei yleensä paljoa juhlita. Tulimme kuitenkin toivottamaan sinulle onnea erityisenä päivänäsi!"

Clarice, joka seisoi Julien vieressä, hymyili Sarahille _he pakottivat minut _-hymyä. Sarah soi hänelle syyttävän tuijotuksen. Sitten hän siirsi katseensa ympäristöön ja huomasi, että hänen ystävänsä olivat laittaneet värikkäitä serpenttiinejä ja ilmapalloja ympäri huonetta.

"Mitä ihmettä?! Missä vaiheessa te olette ehtineet täällä koristella?"

"Sinä olit nukahtanut, kun saavuin tänne muiden kanssa. Olimme suunnitelleet koristelevamme täällä vasta varhain tänä aamuna, mutta kun olit ehtinyt eilen nukahtamaan, päätimme koristella jo silloin." Julie kertoi. "Eikö näytäkin hienolta!"

"Joo, toki. Kiitos kun näitte vaivaa, muttei olisi tarvinnut." Sarah kiitteli niin ystävällisesti kuin pystyi ja koitti haroa sekaisia hiuksiaan. "Ja arvostan läsnäoloanne kyllä suuresti, mutta voisitteko antaa minun pian pukea rauhassa?"

"Tietysti." Clarice sanoi ja näytti siltä, että hän alkoi hiljalleen vetäytyä ulko-ovelle päin. "...Heti kun lahjat on avattu." Jonathan julisti ja vetäisi Claricen käsivarresta takaisin.

"Selvä, selvä." Sarah naurahti ja katsoi viittä pakettia sylissään. "Onko tässä lahjat myös Ebonylta, Kyleltä ja Ianilta?"

"Joo, minä ja Kyle annoimme sinulle yhteisen lahjan, niin niitä on vain viisi." Clarice sanoi.

Sarah nyökkäsi ja alkoi avata lahjoja, kun hänen ystävänsä, istuuduttuaan hänen sänkynsä läheiselle sohvalle, tarkastelivat herkeämättä Sarahin kasvoja. Sarah piti päättäväisenä koko prosessin ajan kasvoilleen iloisen yllättyneen hymyn tutkiessaan pakettien sisältöä. Hänen ei onneksi tarvinnut teeskennellä sitä, sillä melkein kaikki lahjat olivat aivan ihania huomionosoituksia hänen ystäviltään. Clarice ja Kyle oliva ostaneet hänelle ihanan hopeisen käsikorun, jossa roikkui kimaltavia koristeltuja sydämiä. Ian antoi hänelle MP3-soittimen ja Ebony oli ladannut siihen lahjaksi satoja kappaleita musiikkia, Sarahin lempilevyt, tai niin hän oli ainakin korttiin kirjoittanut. Lisäksi Ebony antoi hänelle lahjaksi mustepullon, kirjepaperia ja valkoisen sulkakynän, jollaista Sarah joskus kertoi haluavansa heidän käydessä kuukausi sitten kirjakaupassa.

Sarah nosti kynän hetkeksi ylös ikkunasta lankeavaa auringonvaloa vasten ja katseli kun auringonvalo sai sulan kimmeltämään kauniilla tavalla. Sarahin ystävät ihmettelivät Sarahin suurta kiinnostusta pelkkään sulkakynään, kun hän pitkään piteli ja katseli sitä sirojen sormiensa välissä.

_Ehkä minunkin olisi pitänyt antaa hänelle sulka tai jotain sellaista, kun hän näyttää pitävän siitä niin,_ Jonathan mietii kulmat kurtussa katsellessaan tyttöä edessään. Eilen hän oli kovalla työllä yrittänyt etsiä Sarahille täydellistä syntymäpäivälahjaa ja kysellyt paljon neuvoja hänen ystäviltään löytäkseen hänelle täydellisen lahjan. Sarah oli aina ollut hänen tärkein ystävänsä täällä. Jonathan halusi heidän olevan enemmän kuin vain ystäviä. Hän tiesi, että Sarah ei ajatellut häntä _sillä tavalla _mutta tahtoi muuttaa asian. _Mitä olisi elämä ilman haasteita? _Ei voinut olla varma, ennen kuin oli kaikkensa yrittänyt. Jonathan oli luottavainen, että ajan mittaan Sarah lämpenisi hänelle ja hän saisi haluamansa.

Sarah laski sulan alas ja alkoi avata loppuja lahjoista. Julien lahja oli isoin, punainen paketti, jossa oli valkoinen rusetti. Sisältä löytyi hiustenkuivain.

"Tuota, rikoin eilen aamulla sinun hiustenkuivaajasi..." Julie huomautti nolostuneena.

"Ostin sinulle siis uuden. Ja katso tuo kirjekuori!" Julie osoitti sormellaan kirjekuorta. Sarah avasi kuoren ja löysi sisältä lahjakortin kirjakauppaan.

"Voi Julie, ei sinun olisi tarvinnut ostaa näin kallista lahjakorttia." Sarah hengähti nähdessään korttiin kirjoitetun summan. Julie vain hymyili takaisin.

Jonathanin paketti oli kaikista pienin. Sarah arveli siellä olevan korun ja hänen epäilyksensä osoittautui oikeaksi; mutan rasian sisältä löytyi kullan väriset korvakorut, joihin oli painettu siniset kivet. _Hetkonen,_ Sarah mietti ja käänsi toista korua, jos niistä löytyisi merkintä. _Voi herran jestas, nehän ovat maksaneet omaisuuden._

"Nämä ovat aitoa kultaa! Jonathan, kuinka paljon käytit näihin rahaa?" Sarah huudahti ja katsoi tuota vaaleata poikaa, joka katsoi Sarahia merkitsevästi. Sarah ei kuitenkaan osannut tulkita tuota piilevää merkitystä.

"Ihan sopivasti. Sarah, sinä täytät vain kerran 19 vuotta. Tänään on sinun päiväsi, sinun pitää iloita, eikä huolehtia päätäsi puhki meidän rahankäytöllämme." Jonathan selitti tasaiseen sävyyn.

"Ei teidän olisi kuitenkaan tarvinnut käyttää näin paljoa rahaa. Kiitos tuhannesti."Sarah kiitteli.

Pian Clarice ja Jonathan lähtivät, vielä kerran halattuaan ja onniteltuaan Sarahia. Julie meni kylpyhuoneeseen ja suihkusta kantautui veden lorina. Sarah hyödynti tilaisuuden pukeutua rauhassa. Hän ponnahti ylös vällyjen alta ja puki ripeästi päälleen farkut, valkoisen topin ja vaaleanruskean neuletakin. Hän yleensä käytti tavallisia, neutraalin värisiä vaatteita, sillä ne sopivat tilanteeseen kuin tilanteeseen, mutta tilaisuuden tullen hän rakasti myös erikoisempien vaatteiden ja etenkin mekkojen käyttöä ja löytäessään jostain pikkuputiikista jonkin mielenkiintoisen asun joskus osti sen talteen, jos rahaa vain riitti. Tilaisuuksia sellaisten käyttöön tuli vain melko harvoin teatterin ulkopuolella.

Rehellisesti sanottuna Sarahista ei tuntunut yhtään sen vanhemmalta, hän tunsi olonsa erikoisen tyyneksi. Tosin siltä jokainen syntymäpäivä aina tuntui, ei mitään erikoista aluksi, sitten jonkin ajan päästä huomaat, että tosiaan olet vanhentunut, kun sanovat sinua vuotta vanhemmaaksi. _Hassua, kuinka huomaamatta aika kuluu. Pieni ketki voi tuntua ikuisuudelta ja monet vuodet pieneltä sekunttiviisarin tykähdykseltä. Tuntuu yhä kuin olisin vasta eilen täyttänyt 18 vuotta._

Hän pomi hiusharjan yöpöydältä ja harjatessaan pitkiä hiuksiaan katsoi sängynreunalta ulos suuresta ikkunasta. Nouseva aurinko oli juuri piiloutumassa tumman-harmaan ja paksun pilven taa. Sarah rakasti 3. kerroksen antamia näkymiä – korkealta pystyi näkemään etäälle ikkunan edessä kasvavan koivun paljaiden oksien lomasta. Edessä päin oli paljon puita kasvava puisto, jonka lävitse Sarah yleensä kulki kouluun. Myös ajotie kulki lähellä ja muutama kerrostalo ja omakotitalo olivat näköpiirissä. Hän oli iloinen, että seudulla oli paljon puita - se sai ympäristön näyttämään elävämmältä, himmeässä valossa se näyttäisi muuten niin synkältä.

Laskiessaan harjaa takaisin yöpöydälle hänen kätensä osui johonkin kylmään ja pyöreään, jonka ei kuuluisi siinä olla. Hän katsoi yöpöydälle ja näki siinä jotain, mikä sai hänen sydämenä tykytyksen kiihtymään. Se oli yksi koru lisää, mutta se oli paljon erikoisempi, kuin muut korut. _En voi uskoa tätä._

Sarahin silmät laajenivat ja hän hengähti ihmetyksestä nostaessaan korun silmiensä eteen. Se oli kaulakoru, jossa oli kauniin sileä, ohut hopeinen ketju ja riipus. Kaunein riipus, jonka Sarah oli eläessään nähnyt. Pieni kristallista tehty pallo, joka heijasti valoa uskomattomalla tavalla. Se heijasti hänen kasvoilleen ja ympäristöön auringonsäteitä valon osuessa siihen. Säteet eivät kuitenkaan näyttäneet tavallisia. Katsoessaan heijastuksia seinällä Sarah näki valon, joka näytti erikoisen kirkkaalta ja tavallaan hopeisena kimaltelevalta. Verratessaan valon kirkkautta ulkoa tulevan valon kirkkauteen hän sai heti huomata, että valo tummalla seinällä näytti huomattavasti kirkkaammalta.

Eikä siinä vielä kaikki. Kristallin sisällä oli läpikuultavan valkoinen, harsomainen ruusu, jossa näkyi sateenkaarenvärejä, kun valo vain osui kristalliin. Sarah ei saanut silmiään irti tästä taianomaisesta korusta eikä oikein tuntunut osaavan sulkea suutaan, joka oli ihmetyksestä auki.

_Kuka ihme tämän on voinut minulle antaa? Ei kai Jonah enää toista kallista korua ostanut?_ Sarah tunsi vastauksen puristavan sydämensä sopukoissa ja totuuden kulkevan hänen selkäpiitään pitkin, jättäen jälkeensä kylmiä väristyksiä. Mutta ei hän voinut uskoa kaikkia alitajuntansa lähettämiä viestejä, varsinkaan silloin kun ne pohjautuivat vain unelmiin. Oliko hän lopulta menettämässä todellisuudentajunsa?

_Kysyn tänään Jonathanilta,antoiko hän sen, kun olemme illastamassa perheeni kanssa,_ Sarah pani muistiinsa. Sitten hän kurtisti kulmiaan tajutessaan senkin olevan vielä tulossa tänään. _Toivottavasti kaikki sujuu hyvin tänä syntymäpäivänä, _Sarah huomasi ajattelevansa laittaessaan kaulakorua varovasti kaulaansa ja tutkaillessaan kuvajaistaan peilistä. _Ja muista laittaa ne korvakorut korviin, kun menet Jonathanin kanssa ravintolaan._


	5. Chapter 3

_Luku 3_

_Wow, tämä on tosi kiusallista. _Sarah istui perheensä ja Jonathanin kanssa heidän farmariautossaan. Toby oli vaatinut saada istua takapenkillä, keskellä. Ja se tarkoitti sitä, että Sarah ja Jonah istuivat hänen vieressään. Toby silmäili Jonathania koko ajan epäilevästi. Pikkuveljen ja Sarahin välinen suhde oli nykyään hyvin läheinen ja poika ihaili siskoaan suuresti. Sarah oli oppinut rakastamaan ja arvostamaan veljeään suuresti kehittymisriittinsä myötä.

Tobysta oli tullut myös omistuksen haluinen Sarahin suhteen. Se näkyi siinä, että viisivuotias hiveli heidän takapenkillä istuessaan Sarahin kättä ja kuultuaan Karenin juttuja Sarahista ja Jonathanista, oli saanut käsityksen, että Jonathan oli tullut viemään Sarahin häneltä pois. _Tilanne oli itse asiassa melko huvittava, nyt kun sitä ajattelee,_ Sarah ajatteli hymyillen katsoessaan pientä tyylikkääksi puettua Tobya tuijottamassa nuorta miestä ja Jonathanin vaivautuneisuutta, kun Karen ja Sarahin isä, Robert, joka ajoi autoa, pommittivat nuorta miestä monenlaisilla kysymyksillä.

"Mistä olet kotoisin?" "Millainen on perheesi?" "Miten tutustuit Sarahiin?" "Mitä pidät Collegesta?" Ja niin edelleen.

Jonathan yritti usein voittaa aikaa hymisemällä aluksi ja vastaamalla sitten muotoillen lauseen tarkasti, jotta utelias Karen ei saisi väärää käsitystä. Hän siis huomasi naisen taipumuksen Sarah toivoi niin. Nimittäin nytkin Karen tuntui olettavan, että Jonathan on kiinnostunut Sarahista _sillä tavalla_.

Sarah sulki hetkeksi muut autossa keskustelevat ulkopuolelle ja katsoi ulos ikkunasta ohi kiitäviä värejä ja maisemia. Puita, kiviä, heiniä, vihreää, harmaata, auringonlaskun langettamaa punaisuutta...

Päivä oli kulunut nopeasti ja koulussa oli kaikki sujunut hyvin. Hänen ystävänsä olivat ilmeisesti varmistaneet, että kaikki muistivat hänen syntymäpäivänsä, sillä onnitteluita sateli ikään kuin Sarah olisi kantanut ympäriinsä kylttiä, jossa lukee "Onnittele minua!" Sarah oli saanut takaisin historiankokeen, jonka numeroksi oli tullut A. Ei siis hullumpi koulupäivä. Nyt hän oli perheensä ja ystävänsä kanssa matkalla hienostuneeseen(fancy) ravintolaan yllään pikkutakki, yön sininen V-kaula-aukkoinen mekko ja ystäviensä antamat korut: hopeinen rannekoru ja sini-kultaiset korvakorut - jotka hänen mielestään eivät oikein sopineet muuhun asuun, mutta hän halusi olla kohtelias Jonahille käyttämällä niitä. Ja kaulakoruaan hän käytti, tietysti.

Kaikki Sarahin perheenjäsenet olivat olleet hienoissa vaatteissaan saapuessaan noutamaan heitä. Karen käytti kultaista mekkoa, joka oli hänen suosikkinsa, tosin Sarahista liian hienosteleva. Tobylla ja Robertilla olivat puvut yllä, niin kuin Jonathanillakin. Jonathan asui Kylen kanssa, samassa asuntolassa kuin Sarah ja Julie, joten Jonathan ja Sarah menivät yhdessä odottelemaan kyytiään asuntolan edessä kulkevan tien reunaan. Kun Sarahin perhe, koiraa lukuunottamatta, viimein parkkeerasi tienreunaan, he kaikki innoissaan syöksyivät halaamaan ja onnittelemaan tytärtä. Lisäksi Karen oli päättänyt antaa vielä ravintolassa käymisen lisäksi vielä yhden lahjan. Hän antoi Sarahille lahjakortin kylpylään sanoen, että hän tahtoo heidän käyvän joku päivä hoidoissa, ihan kahdestaan, kuin tytär ja äiti. Toby oli tehnyt Sarahille kortin, johon hän oli piirtänyt koko heidän perheensä, parhaiden kykyjensä mukaan. Sarah oli kehunut työtä upeaksi. Nainen oli iloinen saadessaan viettää aikaa perheensä kanssa. Vaikka nykyään hän ei enää tuntenut niin usein itseään kovin innostuneeksi siitä, mitä elämässä oli edessä, jotkin asiat saivat hänet aina onnellisiksi.

Ennen kuin Sarah huomasikaan, he olivat saapuneet perille ja Toby ilmoitti siitä iloa äänessään, ravistaen Sarahin kättä. Toby ei nimittäin oikein pitänyt automatkoista, ei edes näin lyhyistä. Pian seurue astui ulos viileään ja tuuliseen ilmaan. Ulkona alkoi olemaan hämärää, kun vain muutamat ilta-auringon säteet valaisivat ympäristöä katulamppujen lisäksi.

He joutuivat kävelemään jonkin matkaa kaupungin katuja pitkin, ennen kuin pääsivät päämääräänsä ja jonkin verran ihmisiä käveli vastaan, monet kiireisen näköisinä kauppoihin ja niistä ulos. Luultavasti he kävivät jo nyt jouluostoksilla. Sarah piti tiukasti Tobyn kädestä kiinni kun lapsi katseli ihmeissään näkemiään ihmisiä ja näyteikkunoita sen näköisenä, että olisi tahtonut juosta paikasta toiseen kuin mikäkin päätön kana. Niin hän varmaan olisi tehnytkin, jos olisi vain saanut tilaisuuden. Kerroin vieressäni kävelevälle Jonathanille havainnostani. Hän hymyili ja naurahti lempeästi.

"Pitäisiköhän sinuakin pitää kädestä?" Jonathan pohti. "Kun saatat karata, johonkin kirjakauppaan."

"Älä viitsi, osaan kyllä hillitä itseni." Sarah vakuutteli hymyillen.

Hän ei huomannut miehen avointa, ojennettua kättä tai hipaisuja omassa kädessään. Tai ehkä hän ei alitajuntaisesti halunnut huomata yritystä. Toby oli kiinnittänyt hänen huomionsa osoittelemalla erään näyteikkunan junaa. Sarah taisi juuri löytää mitä hän antaisi veljelleen joululahjaksi.

Ilta kului ravintolassa rattoisasti. Ravintola oli hyvällä maulla sisustettu ja kynttilöin ja himmein kattovaloin valaistu. Sisuksessa oli paljon lämpimiä ja vaaleita sävyjä ja ravintolan ranskalaisuus tuli siitä hyvin selville. Hyvin se tuli selville myös ruuasta, jonka ihana tuoksu valtasi Sarahin heti hänen seurueensa astuessa sisään ravintolaan. Ystävällinen nais-tarjoilija toi heille menut, joissa oli paljon hyvältä – ja ei niin kovin hyvältä, kuulostavia ruokia. Hinnat olivat tosin ravintolan hyvän maun mukaisia, Sarah sai huomata tutkaillessaan kriittisesti ruokalistan hintamerkintöjä.

Lopulta Sarah päätyi maistamaan sienipastaa. Tarjoilija tuli hakemaan kaikkien tilaukset ja odotellessaan he alkoivat keskustelemaan.

"Miten Tobylla on mennyt lastentarhassa?" Sarah kysyi vanhemmiltaan ja katsoi vieressään malttamattomana annosta odottavaa veljeään. Tobylta oli mennyt pitkään valita haluamansa lastenateria ja nyt hän taitteli ja repi servettiään, Karenin toruessa häntä kärsimättömyydestään.

"Paremmin, niin ainakin hoitajat ovat kertoneet. Muistathan, kun kerroin siitä, että ne muutamat pojat kiusasivat häntä?" Robert kysyi.

"Muistanhan minä." Sarah muisteli suruisena. "Onko se siis nyt loppunut?"

Robert nyökkäsi. "Niin ainakin olen kuullut. Onko näin, Toby?"

Toby nyökytteli päätään, uskaltamatta kohdata isänsä katsetta, peläten, että löytäisi siitä syytöstä. Sarah silitti pojan päätä ja nosti hänen leukansa ylös. "Hei Toby. Jos kukaan enää kiusaa sinua, kerro minulle ja teemme siitä yhdessä lopun. Eikö niin?" Sarah kysyi ja katsoi veljensä suuriin vihreisiin silmiin. Hän ei kestäisi, jos hänen veljensä joutuisi käymään läpi kiusatun elämää. Hän joutui, ollessaan High Schoolissa. Muutaman tytön jengi levitt hänestä juoruja pilkkasi häntä selän takana ja teki pientä kiusaa kun vain saivat siihen mahdollisuuden, kunnes Sarah kertoi siitä parhaalle ystävälleen, joka taas kertoi siitä eteenpäin. Sarah oli yhä kiitollinen ystävälleen.

"Okei Arah", hänen veljensä vastasi ilme kirkastuen. S- kirjaimen ääntäminen tuotti hänelle vielä vähän vaikeuksia. Sarah hymyili veljelleen takaisin.

Karen kyseli, miten Sarahilla on mennyt koulussa, vaikka Sarah oli varma että hän tiesikin hänellä menevän hyvin – kysyihän hän sitä vain pari viikkoa sitten. Aihe oli kuitenkin hyvä johdattelu siihen, että Karen pystyi kyselemään kysellä Jonahin arvosanoista ja kuulumisista.

Jonathania ei oikeastaan haitannut lainkaan Karenin mielenkiinto, sillä hänellä ei ollut mitään hävettävää, ei sen enempää koulumenestyksessä tai muissa hänen toiminnoissaan. Päinvastoin, nyt oli hyvä mahdollisuus tehdä Sarahiin ja hänen perheeseensä hyvä vaikutus. Hän tiesi, kuinka tärkeä perhe oli Sarahille. Jos hän siis vain saisi perheen puolelleen myös Sarahin kylmä kuori voisi lämmetä hänelle. Tunsihan Jonathan tuon naisenalun melko hyvin oltuaan kauan hänen ystävänään. Silti Sarah oli yhä salaperäinen ja oikullinen, eikä häntä ollut aina helppo ymmärtää tai ennalta-arvioida. Hän oli haaste.

Sarah katseli kuinka hyvin hänen äitipuolensa ja Jonah tulivat toimeen. Karen kyseli paljon ja Jonathan antoi häntä miellyttäviä vastauksia. Sarahia alkoi miltei ärsyttää tunne, että olisi esittelemässä uutta kumppaniaan äidilleen ja hän testaisi ansaitseeko mies tuon naisen. Tilanne ei kuitenkaan ollut sellainen ja Sarah tiesi Karenin olevan yleisesti hyin utelias hänen ystävistään. Silti tuo tunne vaivasi häntä. Muut, paitsi Toby, nauroiva jollekin vitsille, jota Sarah ei ollut huomannut kuunnella. Isä kuunteli ja oli välillä mukana noiden kahden keskustelussa, mutta Sarah ei juuri puhunut mitään, kuunteli vain ja hymyili aina välillä.

"Sinä siis soitat kitaraa?"Karen ihasteli.

"Kyllä olen soittanut sitä 9-vuotiaasta asti. Rakastan kitaransoittoa." Jonah kertoi.

"Sarah, etkös sinäkin pidä musiikista?"Karen huomautti.

"Joo, rakastan musiikkia, vaikken osaa soittaakaan muuta kuin vähän pianoa." Sarah vahvisti.

"Ja olet todella hyvä laulamaan." Jonathan totesi ja katsoi Sarahiin.

"Älä nyt liikaa imartele, vaikka sainkin sen roolin. On niitä parempiakin laulajia nähty." Sarah selitti ja tunsi miltei punastuvansa.

"Niin minunkin mielestäni Sarah on saanut ihanan lauluäänen! Vasta pari vuotta sitten hän innostui käyttämään ääntään ja laulamaan kotona ja huomasimme hänen kauniin lauluäänensä." Karen kertoi ja katsoi tytärpuoltaan ylpeänä.

"Äiti milloin ruoka tulee?" Toby veti äitiään hihasta ja kysyi, pelastaen Sarahin pidemmältä keskustelulta hänen lauluääntään koskien.

"Eiköhän se pian saavu, odota vain ihan rauhassa kulta pieni." Karen vastasi kärsimättömälle pojalleen.

Hetken seurue istui – hieman vaivaantuneessa – hiljaisuudessa, katsellen ympärilleensä. Ruualla oli mennyt jo hyvin kauan.

"Jos ruoka ei saavu viidentoista minuutin sisällä, aion käydä vähän jututtamassa paikan pitäjää." Robert murahti, tutkien kelloaan.

Muut myöntelivät ja Jonah alkoi kertoa siitä, kuinka hän kerran joutui odottamaan vanhempiensa kanssa kaksi tuntia annoksiaan, kun tarjoilija ei ollut huomannut lainkaan viedä heidän tilauksiaan keittiöön vaan hukannut lapun jonnekin. Sarah oli kuullut jutun jo monta kertaa, sillä Jonathan oli kova keromaan tarinoita kaikesta hänelle tapahtuneesta, myös koulussa ja Sarah sai usein kuulla samat jutut moneen kertaan. Häntä ei kuitenkaan koskaan ollut haitannut ystävänsä puheliaisuus, sillä kun hän puhui ihmisporukoissa, vältyttiin monilta kiusallisilta hiljaisilta hetkiltä.

Sarah katsoi ympärilleen ja näki ravintolassa ruokailevan pariskunnan päiden ylitse, että taas oli yksi tarjoilija lähtenyt liikkeelle kädet täynnä. Ehkä tällä kertaa tarjoilija suuntaisi heidän pöytäänsä.

Tarjoilijan lähestyessä Sarah huomasi kuitenkin jotain erikoista. Heillä ei ollut enää samaa tarjoiliaa, toisin kuin yleensä oli ravintoloissa tapana. Hän huomasi heitä kohti kulkevan tarjoilijan olevan komea ja sulavaliikkeinen mies. Mies katsoi suoraan häneen. Sarah siirsi nopeasti katseensa muualle tehtyään tällaisen epäolennaisen huomion istuessaan perheensä ja ystävänsä kanssa ravintolassa.

Pian tarjoilija oli kävellyt tahdikkaasti heidän pöytänsä ääreen. Muutkin huomasivat ruokansa saapuneen ja lopettivat keskustelunsa katsoen hymyilevää tarjoilijaa. "Iltaa, tulin tarjoilemaan teille annoksenne kun edellisen tarjoilijan oli käytävä pienellä tauolla. Kenelle tuli siis härkäruukku?" tarjoilija kysyi hienostuneen kohteliaasti ja Jonathan ilmoitti annoksen tulevan hänelle. Myös Karen ja Robert saivat herkullisen näköiset annoksensa ja alkoivat tarkastella niitä.

Tarjoilija oli lähtemässä hakemaan loput annokset keittiöstä. Ennen kuin hän kääntyi poispäin, Sarahin ja miehen katseet kohtasivat pariksi sekunniksi ja Sarah tunsi punastuvansa, kun tarjoilija huomasi Sarahin tarkkailevan häntä luullessaan, ettei kukaan kiinnittänyt huomiota. Katsoessaan miehen silmiin, Sarahin valtasi hetkeksi tunne, että miehessä oli jotain tuttua. Pian tarjoilija kuitenkin kääntyi ja jatkoi matkaansa, jättäen hämmentyneen Sarahin taakseen.

_Kuvitteliko hän vain vai virnistikö mies hänelle?_

Sarah ei ollut varma. Ehkä hänen eloisa mielikuvituksensa teki temppujaan.

"Nyt nostakaamme malja 19 vuotiaalle tyttärellemme, josta on tullut tavattoman kaunis ja älykäs!" Robert julisti ja nosti punaviinilasiaan Karenin ja Jonathanin seuratessa elettä. He kaikki nyökkäsivät ja katsoivat Sarahiin iloisin silmin, Robert silmissään ylpeyttä tyttärestää, Karen liikuttuneena ja Jonathan hilpeänä. Lasit kilahtivat vasten eleestä otetun Sarahin viinilasia, myös Toby kilautteli iloisesti hienoa lasiaan ja joi siitä Colaa.

Ruokailu eteni hiljaisuudessa, pari sanaa herkullisesta ruoasta vaihdettiin silloin tällöin, muuten sen seurana olivat vain atraimien kilinä ja muista pöydistä kantautuvat monet keskustelut, joista ei kuitenkan voinut ottaa selvää niin monien äänten soidessa päällekäin.

_Ja kuinka aika kuluukaan. Vain muutamassa silmänräpäyksessä kuluvat vuodet kuin harmaa lanka kerästä – aina yhtä tasaista ja paksua. Auki keriessä ei sen kulua tahdo edes huomata – tiedät mitä on mennyt ja mitä odottaa tulevalta, lisää harmaata lankaa., kunnes se katkeaa tai joku päättää leikata sen._

Sarah jäi miettimään ajatusta, joka pongahti hänen mieleensä ikääntymisen tuoman tunteen mukana. Hän todella oli jo yhdeksäntoista vuotta. Hullua. Yhdeksäntoista ja silti vielä niin eksyksissä, vaikka hän antoi kaikkien ymmärtää, että hän oli varma omasta tulevaisuudestaan. Yleensä hän olikin vahva, jopa hyvin jääräpäinen saadessaan päähänsä jotain. Nyt hän ei kuitenkaan juossut rivakasti läpi labyrintin pitkin kohti määränpäätään. Ei, pahempaa, hän käveli varovaisesti pitkin valitsemaansa polkua, vilkuillen jatkuvasti ympärilleen, toivoen, että jokin osoittaisi hänelle oliko hän oikealla reitillä vain harhailiko hän vain ympäriinsä ilman määränpäätä etsien pakokeinoja, opastajia, ystäviä, vihollisia, mitä vain. Jotain mistä hän voisi olla varma. Ehkä jollain oli vielä olemassa merkitys, kun hän ei omaansa tuntenut koskaan löytävän. Hassua tosiaan, kuinka hän nuorempana oli pitänyt päivänselvänä, että jonain päivänä olisi selvää kuin vesi, mihin työhön hän menisi ja mitä hän elämältä halusi. Tämä vesi muuttui kuitenkin vain sameammaksi vuosien kuluessa.

Jokainen syntymäpäivä sai Sarahin katsomaan takaisin elämänsä menneisiin tapahtumiin, se oli tavallaan välipysäkki, jolle hetkeksi jäi muistelemaan matkaansa ennen seuraavan bussin tuloa. Sarahilla oli niin monta syytä olla onnellinen ja yleensä hän olikin vuosien varrella. Elämä oli välillä ihanaa, välillä kamalaa, mutta lähi-aikoina hän huomasi, että kaikki tuntui sulautuvan vain harmaan eri sävyiksi tässä elämän lankakerässä. Ei ollut pimeän mustaa ja kirkkaan valkoista, ei hyvää ja pahaa. Vain harmaata.

Pääruoka oli lopussa. Sarah tiesi, että oli aika antaa ajatusten ja muistojen vetäytyä takaisin pois tarkkailualueelta takaisin hänen muistinsa lokeroihin, huolellisesti lukittuihin lokeroihin. Tauko välipysäkillä oli tullut loppuun. Bussi saapui... ja tarjoilija saapui.

Sarah joutui myöntämään itselleen, ettei olisi malttanut odottaa tarjoilijan tuloa, jokin miehessä oli herättänyt hänen kiinnostuksensa. Oliko miehessä jotain erikoista - vai tekikö hänen oikullinen mielensä temppujaan? Se ei olisi ainakaan ollut kovin yllättävää.

"Oletteko nauttineet ruuasta?" pehmeä ääni kysyi. Tarjoilija, jolla oli läpensä mustat vaatteet ja lyhyet, siististi muotoillut hiukset seisoi taas pöydän päässä. Jokin äänessä houkutteli Sarahin nostamaan katseensa miehen silmiin.

"Kyllä, kiitos." Robert vastasi hyväntuulisesti. "Tahdotteko te kaikki jälkiruokaa?" Robert kysyi ja kaikki myöntyivät nyökäten. Etenkin Toby nyökytteli päätään siihen malliin ettei hänen toiveensa jäänyt epäselväksi. "Suosittelisitteko jotain jälkiruokaa?"

Sarah oli unohtunut katsomaan tarjoilijaa. Vaikka hän yritti tehdä sen huomaamatta mies tuntui kuitenkin vaistoavan sen, sillä välillä hän katsoi Sarahiin sivusilmällä. Sarah oli näkevinään hänen toisen suupielensä kohoavan välillä hymyyn. Eikä tunne siitä, että miehessä oli jotain tuttua jättänyt häntä – päinvastoin se tuntui vahvistuvan.

"Suosittelisin talon erikoista" mies totesi mietteliään näköisenä ja antoi katseensa kiertää pöydässä pysähtyen katsomaan Sarahin vihreisiin, uteliaisiin silmiin. "Persikkajäätelöä."

_There's such a fooled heart beating so fast._ Erikoisia lauseita kohosi hänen mieleensä.

Sarah ei pystynyt liikuttamaan evääkään. Kaikki pysähtyi hetkeksi, kuva sumeni. Kaikki mitä hän näki oli sinistä ja vihreää ja suussaan hän maistoi persikan suloisen makeuden. Sitten hän tunsi kutsumattomia värähtelyjä, jotka väreilivät _hyvin_ alas hänen selkäänsä pitkin.

"Käykö se kaikille?" Robert varmisti katsoen Tobya, Sarahia, Karenia ja Jonathania, joka katseli vuorotellen tarjoilijaa ja Sarahia hämmentyneen näköisenä. Miksei kukaan muu kiinnittänyt huomiota siihen, kuinka Sarah ei irrottanut silmiään tuosta vanhemmasta miehestä ja mieskin näytti lukittautuneen hetkeksi tuohon katseenvaihtoon. Sarahin perhe vain tutki jälkiruokamenujaan eivätkä huomanneet mitään outoa, mutta Jonathan huomasi Sarahissa jotain omituista. Ei nainen yleensä jäänyt tuijottamaan muukalaisia.

"Käy ainakin minulle." Jonathan vastasi erikoisesti sanojaan painottaen, muttei saanut kiinnitettyä Sarahin vanhempien huomiota tarpeeksi, että he katsoisivat Sarahia. Kaikki vain myötäilivät. Juuri kun Jonathan oli sanomassa jotain, sillä häntä alkoi jo todella ärsyttää se, kuinka Sarah katsoi miestä, hänen tummat kulmansa kurtistuivat ja hän katsoi alas. "En oikein pidä persikoista." Sarah sanoi hiljaa. "Minä en tahdo jälkiruokaa."

"Mikä harmi. Oletko varma, ette tahdo sitä? Talo tarjoaisi sen sinulle, syntymäpäiväsi kunniaksi." Tarjoilija tokaisi kohteliaan ihmettelevästi, mutta hänen äänessään Sarah oli kuulevinaan ivallisen särmän.

"Olen varma." Sarah vastasi vahvemmin ja katsoi vielä kerran tarjoilijaa. Mies nosti kulmiaan kysyvästi ja yritti taltuttaa hymyn, joka miltei puhkesi hänen suupielilleen. "Hyvä on sitten." Tarjoilija käveli pois takaisin keittiöön.

Sarah tunsi olonsa hupsuksi lightheaded. Niin monet tunteet tahtoivat nousta pintaan ja taistelivat koko ajan tilasta Sarahin sisällä. Päällimmäisenä oli tunne, josta hän oli aivan varma. Hänessä oli jotain vialla. Hän oli alkanut kuvitella asioita.

"Miksi vastasit noin töykeään sävyyn kohteliaalle tarjoilijalle? Eihän se hänen vikansa ole, ettet pidä persikoista-" _Oh, kun Karen vain tietäisi,_ Sarah vastasi äitipuolelleen mielessään ja heti torui itseään tuon vastauksen ajattelemisesta "-ja olisit saanut jäätelöannoksen ilmaiseksi. Olisit voinut antaa sen vaikka minulle..." Karen alkoi sepittämään.

Sarah tahtoi päästä pois tuosta hienostuneesta ravintolasta. Jos hän oli tullut hulluksi, hän ei halunnut tietää ja tehdä kohta jotain mikä todistaisi sen. "Anteeksi, mutta menen käymään naistenhuoneessa" Sarah sanoi seurueelleen ja lähti kävelemään rivakasti kohti vessoja.

Seuraavat kaksikymmentä minuuttia Sarah vietti istuen vessanpytyn kannen päällä kädet otsalla, hiuksia haroen. Hänen oli pakko rauhoittua. Ja hän yritti odottaa niin pitkään, että lasku olisi maksettu. Silloin hänen ei tarvitsisi enää tavata koskaan tuota tarjoilijaa. Kuitenkaan hän ei voinut jäädä tänne liian pitkäksi aikaa – se olisi liian epäilyttävää, joten hän huoahtaen käveli ulos huoneesta.

Ihme kyllä hänen ajoituksensa tuntui osuvan hyvään hetkeen. Tarjoilijaa, joka piinasi hänen mieltään ja sieluaan ei näkynyt missään ja hänen perheensä ja Jonathan pukivat takkeja päälleen. Viimein onni oli hänen puolellaan.

"Kestipäs si... eikun siis tulitpas sopivaan aikaan" Jonathan korjasi ja naurahti.

"Mhhm." Sarah hymisi ja otti naulasta oman takkinsa.

"Noniin, olemme siis valmiit" Robert julisti musta takki päällään ja huivi kaulassaan. Pienen Tobyn vaatteet olivat huvittavan samanlaiset kuin hänen isällään. "Ai niin Sarah, sinulle jätettiin konfetti pöydälle, me söimme jo omamme", Robert huomautti. Sarah nosti käärepaperisen karkin käteensä.

Seurue lähti kävelemään kohti ulko-ovia, joista näkyi hämärän peittämään kaupunkiin. Sarah avasi karkkinsa ja nosti suklaan jo miltei huulilleen. Silloin hän huomasi pienen valkoisen paperilapun käärepaperin sisällä. _ "Call me whenever you feel like it." _Siinä luki ja sitten siihen oli kirjoitettu puhelinnumero. Lisää epäuskoa huuhtoi Sarahin mieltä ja hän oli kiitollinen löytäessään ulko-oven vierestä roskakorin.


	6. Chapter 4

Luku 4

"Ja nyt kaikki, valitkaa parit! Jos se ei teiltä onnistu itsenäisesti, paritan teidät sitten itse tahtomallani tavalla. Noniin, nyt alkaa näyttää hyvältä." Rouva Western huusi rivissä seisoville lukiolaispojille ja tytöille, jotka miettivät kenet tanssiparikseen valitsisivat. Punaisten tiiliseinien sisäisessä liikuntasalissa alkoi muodostua tyttöpoikapareja. Lopulta kaikki näyttivät löytäneen parin, paitsi yksi tyttö, joka vasta äskettäin tuntui todella heräävän ajatuksistaan ja yrittävän hakea itselleen paria. Kuka tahansa olisi kelvannut, mutta ilmeisestikään ei kukaan pojista jäänyt paritta. Muutama tytöistä katseli tuota yksin jäänyttä nuorta vahingoniloisena, helpottuneena omasta onnekkuudestaan. He eivät sentään jääneet ilman paria.

"No neiti Williams, näyttää siltä, että jäitte toista kertaa paritta. Toimithan nopeammin ensi kerralla. Tiedän kyllä, että olet hyvä tanssija ja pärjäät yksinkin aivan mainiosti, mutta olisi hyvä, että kaikki pääsevät tanssimaan parin kanssa." Lyhyt, mutta hyväkuntoinen Rouva Western selitti ja katsoi Sarahia silmiin. Sarah tahtoi kääntää katseensa pois, sillä ei pitänyt opettajan tavasta tuijottaa. Tuosta tuijotuksesta tuli aina kumman syyllinen olo.

"Yy, kaa, koo, ja..." Tuttu tasaisen rytmikäs valssi kantautui kymmenten oppilaiden korviin ja keinuva askellus alkoi. Monet parit alkoivat pyöriä ja liikkua ympäri salia, huvittuneesti tirskuen, jos tekivät jotain virheitä askelissaan. Pariton tummahiuksinen tyttö katseli vihreillä, aina niin uteliailla silmillään tuttaviensa, ystäviensä ja vähemmän-ystäviensä tanssia. Hän liikkui itse hyvin vähän paikaltaan siitä salin reunasta, johon ikkunat oli upotettu. Ulkoa ei paistanut valoa, ei siellä ollut värikästä, eikä näkynyt lentäviä perhosia sen enempää kuin puissa kiipeileviä oravia tai kukkiakaan. Päivä oli taas harmaa.

"Anteeksi, mutta tulimme hieman myöhässä. Kokeessa meni hieman yliaikaa." Kantautui ystävällisen oloinen ääni salin ovelta.

"Ei se mitään! Aloitimme vasta juuri valssilla. Joku teistä voi mennä neiti Williamsin pariksi tanssimaan. Lopuista tulee poikapareja." Opettaja naureskeli totisille pojille, miltei teennäisen ystävällisesti.

Kuullessaan nämä sanat kyseinen neiti kääntyi katsomaan, kuka saliin saapui. Hän ei oikein nähnyt tulijoita edessään pyörivien kymmenten tanssiparien takaa. Viimein viisi nuorukaista kuitenkin asettui riviin hänen eteensä. Tyttö kummastui poikien eleestä.

"Kaikki parit lopettivat tanssimisen" tummahiuksinen tyttö ihmetteli. "Ei, eiväthän he lopettaneet tanssimista." Hän ihmetteli vielä lisää tanssijoiden outoihin asentoihin jääneitä ruumiita. "He jähmettyivät paikoilleen." Hän ei kuitenkaan enää pystynyt kiinnittämään huomiota tanssijoihin sen tarkemmin, edessään seisovien miesten vuoksi.

"Sinun pitää valita." Tummimmat hiukset omistava mies huomautti, aivan kuin valinta olisi päivän selvä asia. Se, mitä hän valitsemisella tarkoitti, jäi kuitenkin epäselväksi tytölle, sillä hän nosti kulmiaan kysyvästi ja hänen suunsa avautui hämmennyksestä. Miehen ääni nimittäin kuulosti niin painotetulta, että vaikutti siltä kuin tämä valinta merkitsi enemmän kuin vain silkkaa tanssiparin valintaa koulun liikuntatunnilla.

"Miksi?"

"Sinulla ei ole vaihtoehtoa, Sarah. Valitse kenet tahdot." Toinen mies, jolla oli vaaleat hiukset sanoi. Jokin sai hänet tuntemaan, että näin todella oli, hänen oli pakko tehdä valinta. Mies puhui totta.

Sarah alkoi tutkia erikoisesti käyttäytyviä miehiä, rivissä edessään. Ensimmäisenä vasemmalta seisoi mies, joka näytti hyvin komealta, muidenkin miesten tavoin, ja pitkältä ja hyväkuntoiselta. Miehellä oli kauniin kulmikkaat kasvot ja leikkisänä pistävät vihreät silmät, lyhyet oranssit hiukset ja hurmurin hymy, joka vienosti leikitteli hänen huulillaan, kun Sarah tutkaili häntä. Sarah piti tuosta hymyistä noilla ohuilla huulilla. Seuraavalla miehellä oli ylpeä ryhti, vaaleat hiukset, lihaksikkaat olkapäät ja määrätietoinen ilme kauniilla kasvoillaan. Sarah huomasi pitävänsä erityisesti hänen ilmeestään. Sarah siirtyi seuraavaan. Tällä miehellä oli edellistä pidemmät kasvot ja tummemmat hiukset. Ruskeat hiukset laskeutuivat olkapäille kauniisti muotoiltuna. Muutenkin tämä mies näytti hyvin siistityltä, kulmakarvat oli muotoiltu hänen selkeiden linjojensa mukaan. Hänen silmäkulmiinsa ilmestyi pieniä ryppyjä, kun mies hymyili Sarahille, hampaat täyteläisten huultensa takaa vilkkuen. Sarah tunsi olonsa hyvin itsetietoiseksi miesten tuijotuksen alla. Ties mitä noiden päiden sisällä juuri nyt liikkuikaan. Seuraava.

Sauraavalla miehellä oli vaaleat hiukset. Vaaleat, sotkuiset ja lyhyet. Kun Sarah katsoi miestä silmiin ja mies hymyili hänelle takaisin, ei Sarah enää vaivautunut tarkastelemaan viimeistä, mustahiuksista miestä sen kummemmin. Sarah tunsi sydämensä lepattavan katsoessaan edellisiä miehiä ja huomatessaan heissä joitakin ominaisuuksia, jotka häntä erityisesti viehättivät. Nyt tunne, joka hänet valtasi oli kuitenkin jotain paljon tulisempaa. Jotain paljon himokkaampaa. Miehen kasvot viehättivät häntä todella. Niissä oli kaikki hänen muissa ihailemansa piirteet yhdistettyinä ja silti vielä enemmän. Miehen kasvot tuntuivat loistavan kaikessa intensiivisyydessään kuin hohkaava hehkulamppu, josta kuuluu soinnikasta huminaa. Sarah tunsi tuon huminan sisällään ja mies käveli eteenpäin, ottaen hänen käden käteensä. Käsi oli pehmeä, mutta jämäkkä. Se ei päästäisi Sarahin kättä luisumaan irti. Toinen käsi asettui kevyesti hänen lanteelleen.

Musiikki tuntui jäävän jonnekin kaukaisuuteen. Muut ihmiset jäivät sumuun. Oli vain humina ja kevyt, mutta poltteleva kosketus. Ja he alkoivat tanssia.

"Tiesin, että valitsisit minut, kultaseni." Pehmeä, matala ääni mumisi hänen korvaansa, ja miehen kiinteä vartalo painautui hetkeksi hänen poveansa vasten. Sen jälkeen Sarah huomasi vasta miehen kauniin piirteikkäät kasvot kunnolla. _Nuo silmät._ Sarahin ilme sai miehen hymyn puhkeamaan.

"Ehket olekaan vielä unohtanut kaikkea?" Mies totesi.

He alkoivat pyöriä yhä vauhdikkaammin. Se tuntui melkein kuin lentämiseltä. Sarah ei pystynyt enää erottamaan juuri mitään ympäristöstä. Ei sillä, että hän olisi sitä sen erityisemmin pystynyt katsomaankaan.

Pian paikka, jossa he pyörivät oli kuitenkin melko pimeä, sillä Sarah ei enää nähnyt tanssipariaan niin tarkasti. Pyöriminen hidastui. He pysähtyivät hetkeksi ja Sarah hengitti syvään. Myös tanssipari tuntui hengästyneen vähän, sillä Sarah pystyi kätensä sisäsyrjällä tuntemaat hänen kiivastuneen sydämentykytksensä. Sarah tunsi pulssin ohuen valkoisen paidan lävitse pitäessään kättään miehen olkapäällä.

Hetkeksi tuli taas hyvin hiljaista, vain huminaa ja hengitystä.

"Katso ympärillesi, Sarah."

Sarah katsoi hämmentyneenä miehen kasvoja, miettien ensinnäkin sitä, miksi he pysähtyivät ja toiseksi sitä, miksi kaikki oli niin hiljaista. Ja miksi miehen sanat kaikuivat. Pian hän saikin vastauksen kysymykseensä.

Kaikkialla oli hyvin pimeää, vain valot joka puolella, seinissä, lattiassa ja katossa valaisivat paikkaa kuin pienet kiviin upotetut tähdet. Tai oikeastaan valojen sijaintia oli hyvin vaikea määrittää, sillä joka puolella oli_ portaita_. Loputtomalta vaikuttava määrä kivisiä portaita, jotka olivat verhoutuneet varjoihin. Ja sadoittain käytäviä, jotka näyttivät pimeyteen johtavilta aukoilta, kaikkialla ympärillä – ylhäällä, alhaalla, sivuilla... Se sai Sarahin pään huippaamaan kaiken tuon pyörimisen jälkeen. Valtavasti loputtomia reittejä, joilla ei näyttänyt olevan selkeää päämäärää.

Mitään puhumatta, mies otti Sarahista kiinni taas hellästi, eikä Sarah vastustellut. He lähtivät siirtämään jalkojaan askelta taaksepäin hyvin hitaasti, kuin varoen. Sitten toinen askel. Kolmas. Ja he alkoivat taas tanssia tuossa hämärässä sokkelossa. He lähestyivät kivitason reunaa, tanssivat kohti kymmenien, ellei satojen metrien pudotusta ja varmaa kuolemaa, Sarahin aivot raportoivat. Hän tunsi jähmettyvänsä. Tanssiparin tarkkaavaiset silmät kuitenkin huomasivat tämän. "Elämäkin on kuin tanssia maailman reunalla. Sinun on vain luotettava, ettemme putoa..." Hän sanoi ja katsoi Sarahia totisesti silmiin. Se sai jonkin naisen sisällä murtumaan ja antamaan tuon muukalaisen, mutta samalla niin tutun miehen viedä häntä, hallita häntä.

He olivat aivan reunalla. "... ja jos putoamme, noh." Tuhannet pienet tähdet tuikkivat, kun he kaatuivat reunan yli pimeyteen. Kuitenkaan he eivät pudonneet. Sarah tunsi adrealiinin vyöryvän kehoonsa ja jännittävän kutituksen mahassaan kun he toinen toisistaan lujaa kiinni pitäen kaatuivat jalat suorina reunalta, mutta palasivat pystyyn kivitason toisella puolen. Tunne sai hänet kaipaamaan lisää ja parin tanssi alkoi tenhota. He pyörivät ja liikkuivat taas nopeaan, yhtenä. He hyppäsivät yli reunan jännittävän vaarallisella tavalla, vain kiihtyvän hengityksen ja ilman suhinan soidessa musiikkina korvissa, kiipesivät portaita ja taas kerran kaatuivat ottaen tukea toisistaan. Tuntui kuin he olisivat tanssineet avaruudessa, ilman aikaa, painovoimaa, rajoja tai päämäärää, mutta pian mies taas pysäytti heidät ja kumpikin hengitti tiheään. He olivat painautuneet lähemmäs toisiaan kuin Sarah oli huomannutkaan ja siksi Sarah kuuli myös miehen hengityksen tiheät sisään ja ulosvedot. Sitten mies erkaantui hänestä ja käveli muutaman askeleen taaksepäin. Sitten hän kaatui reunan yli selkä edellä, yhä Sarahia silmiin katsoen, ja katosi.

"_How you turn my world you precious thing_

_You starve and near exhaust me_

_Everything I've done I've done for you_

_I move the stars for no-one."_

Hän kuuli laulun kaikuvan jylhänä huoneen seinistä ja astui aivan kivipalikan reunalle tähystämään, mihin mies olisi voinut kadota. Varjoakaan hänestä ei näkynyt. Vain ääni, joka salpasi hänen henkensä.

"_You've run so long you've run so far."_

Tuo laulu ja tämä paikka herättivät hänessä hyvin epäselviä ja sekalaisia tunteita. Miksi hän koki suurta kipua sydämessään kuullessaan tuota laulua? Miksi mies lauloi laulun niin melankonisella tavalla?

"_Your eyes can be so cruel._

_Just as I can be so cruel._

_Though I do believe in you,_

_Yes I do."_

Ääni liikkui. Kivilattia kumahteli, kun mies alkoi juosta.

"_Live without your sunlight._

_Love without your heartbeat._

_I... I can't... live. Within you."_

Taas hän oli aivan palkin reunalla ja tähyili alas pimeyteen löytämättä mitään. Laulu loppui mutta kaiku soi yhä kaikkialla. Sarah perääntyi hiukan. Kaikki oli niin outoa ja ihmeellistä.

_Tämän on oltava unta. _Alkoi järjen ääni voimistuen jyskyttää hänelle. _Tietysti… Mutta ei tämä vain unta voi olla. Olenhan tässä, aistin, tunnen ja elän._

Sitten hiljaisuudesta nousi ylös mies kääriytyneenä pimeyteen. Hän nousi reunalle, aivan Sarahin eteen, eikä hän enää ollut vain mies. Yönviittakaan ei voinut verhota enää hänen henkilöllisyyttään.

"Tiesin, että valitsisit minut, sillä aina sinä valitset." Hän kehräsi hiljaa ja hymyili. Sitten hän otti hänen kätensä omaan sileällä nahkahanskalla päällystettyyn käteensä ja suuteli sitä, vaikka hänen huulensa tuskin hipaisivat kättä. Kuin perhosen siipien sivallus. Sarah värisi.

"M-mitä sinä tarkoitat?" Sarah änkytti ihmetellen ja riuhtaisi kätensä irti.

Hän katsoi Sarahia tuimasti. "Sinä tiedät, ettet voi sille mitään." Hän sanoi vakuutellen, kenties itselleen, kenties Sarahille. "Et voi vastustaa sitä."

_Jostain paistoi valoa. Hän ei tahtonut nähdä sitä._

"Mitä sinä tahdot minusta?"

_Mene pois, ei, en halua lähteä. Minun täytyy vielä…_

Hän astui lähemmäs. Sarah pystyi haistamaan nahan hajun sekoittuneena hänen eksoottisen tuoksunsa. Sitä oli hyvin vaikea kuvata sanoin, mutta hänen mieleensä tuoksu toi yön, pimeän taian ja alkusyksyn.

_Ei, miksi aukaisin ne jo, sulje ne pian…_

Nahan sivallus poskella. Tuoksu, joka oli niin lähellä, että hän voinut enää ajatella selkeästi.

_Älä mene vielä pois._

Sarah avasi silmänsä apposelleen ja näki päivänvalon.

_Yö, syksy, taika, älä mene vielä._


End file.
